Torts
Torts is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Despite being the slowest of his tribe, Torts still enjoys running around and goofing off. Often with a huge smile on his face, Torts is a very cheerful Mixel. He makes friends easily and enjoys cute things, and is always jolly and ready to cheer everyone up. Physical Appearance Torts is mostly lime green in color. His body also acts as his head and is slightly tube-like in shape. There are darker green stripes on his sides and a green spine on his back. He has two dark green antenna- or pigtail-like protrusions on the top of his head. He has a nose-like beak and eyes on each side of it. In his mouth are two fangs that point downwards. Attached to his sides are two black sleeve-like objects that holds the slime that is part of his hands. His legs are grey and short, but bowed. His feet are large lime geometric shapes with darker green rectangles on their insides. Ability The goo from his arms can stick to the ground, causing a sticky pool that sticks Nixels to the ground. Biography Early life Little is known about Torts' early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He is seen adoring Scorpi until Glurt scares him. Later on, after Scorpi and Glurt Murp, he and the rest of the Glorp Corp and Spikels go after the Murp. He Mixes with Footi to try catching the Murp, but the Murp slimes them off. After Glomp and Hoogi fail to capture the Scorp/Glurt Murp, he skips away and the others go to the Magic Tent. He and the rest then climb the rafters to see the Murp on the other side of the rafters. Before Glomp could say they are out of Cubits, Mesmo shows up with a Cubit. He and Mesmo mix and succesfully capture the Murp. However, Magnifo's trick breaks the rafters and all of them fall into Magnifo's top hat. He and Mesmo un-mix, along with the Scorpi/Glurt Murp, forming a pyramid that ends up toppling onto Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp was sick with a cold, Torts tried to help cheer him up. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes *''"Aww, Scorpi, you're just the cutest little Mixel!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp *''"Yayaay!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp *''"Well aren't you the helpful Mixel!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp Set Information Torts was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41520 and contains 48 pieces. In-Booklet code Tort's code in Calling All Mixels is SL1MET1ME, which is SlimeTime when decoded. Trivia *His name comes from the word "tortoise", the animal that he resembles the most. * He is the only 2014 Glorp Corp member whose name does not start with "G". *He replaced Slumbo and Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the LEGO.com Product page. He was later replaced by Rokit. He also replaced Slumbo on the Mixels Gallery banner on the LEGO site. He was later replaced by a Glomp and Hoogi Mix. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Glorp Corp. * He usually runs around by attaching his gooey hands to the ground and sliding with them. This is because he is the slowest member of the Glorp Corp, similar to Lunk and Hoogi. * There is a possible chance that he has actual hands, except they are covered in lots of slime. * In some LEGO shots, Torts' slime appears yellow. * Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Hoogi, Magnifo, and Rokit, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * He's the only 2014 Glorp Corp member without a nose. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Green Category:Beaked mixels Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Strong Mixels Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Calling All Mixels